dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Amber Dragon
}} Breeding The can be bred using a Quake Dragon and an Evergreen Dragon, in either order, at the Breeding Cave/Epic Breeding Island. Earning Rates Gallery AmberDragonFacebookNotification.jpeg|Amber Dragon Facebook Notification 2013 AmberDragonFacebookMessage2013.png|Amber Dragon Facebook Message 2013 DragonValeLimitedSale.png|Amber Dragon Limited Sale In-Game Notification 2013 AmberDragonInGameNotification2013.jpeg|Amber Dragon In-Game Notification 2013 AmberDragonInGameNotification.jpeg|Amber Dragon "Sale" Notification 2013 AmberDragonLastCallSaleNotification2013.jpeg|Amber Dragon Last Call "Sale" Notification 2013 AmberDragonFacebookNotificationLastCall2013.jpeg|Amber Dragon Facebook Notification: Last Call 2013 AmberDragonFacebookMessageLastCall2013.jpeg|Amber Dragon Facebook Message: Last Call 2013 AmberDragonInGameNotificationLastCall2013.jpeg |Amber Dragon In-Game Notification: Last Call 2013 AmberDragonLastCallNotification2013.png|Amber Dragon Notification: Last Call 2013 AmberDragonLimitedSaleFacebookNotification2014.jpg|Amber Dragon Facebook Notification 2014 AmberDragonLimitedSaleFacebookMessage2014.jpg|Amber Dragon Facebook Message 2014 AmberDragonLimitedSaleInGameNotification2014.jpg|Amber Dragon Limited Sale In-Game Notification 2014 AmberDragonLimitedSaleNotification2014.jpg|Amber Dragon Limited Sale Notification 2014 AmberDragonFacebookNotificationLastCall2014.jpg|Amber Dragon Facebook Notification: Last Call 2014 AmberDragonFacebookMessageLastCall2014.jpg|Amber Dragon Facebook Message: Last Call 2014 AmberDragonInGameNotificationLastCall2014.jpg|Amber Dragon In-Game Notification: Last Call 2014 JadeDragonLastCall&AmberDragonComingSoonFacebookPost.jpg|Amber Dragon Facebook Message: Coming Soon 2015 AmberDragonLimitedSaleInGameNotification2015.jpg|Amber Dragon Limited Sale In-Game Notification 2015 AmberDragonInGameNotification2015.jpg|Amber Dragon In-Game Notification 2015 AmberDragonFacebookMessageLastCall2015.jpg|Amber Dragon Facebook Message: Last Call 2015 AmberDragonInGameNotificationLastCall2015.png|Amber Dragon In-Game Notification: Last Call 2015 AmberDragonLimitedSaleFacebookMessage2016.png|Amber Dragon Limited Sale Facebook Message 2016 AmberDragonLimitedSaleInGameNotification2016.png|Amber Dragon Limited Sale In-Game Notification 2016 AmberDragonInGameNotification2016.png|Amber Dragon In-Game Notification 2016 AmberDragonFacebookMessageLastCall2016.png|Amber Dragon Facebook Message: Last Call 2016 AmberDragonInGameNotificationLastCall2016.png|Amber Dragon In-Game Notification: Last Call 2016 AmberDragonInGameNotification2017.png|Amber Dragon In-Game Notification 2017 AmberDragonHatch.PNG|Amber Dragon Hatch Menu AmberDragonGoal.png|Amber Dragon Goal AmberDragonHint.jpg|Amber Dragon Breeding Hint Release History Notes *The is the first dragon, along with its pedestal, which is listed on sale at a reduced price for a limited period of time. **The 's sale ended on August 19, 2013, when the price rose from 150 to 1500 gems. *The cannot breed with any other dragon, including breeding with another . *The is the only quarterly gemstone dragon that doesn't require an opposite dragon in its breeding combination. *Initially, the was available at level 11, but the level availability was changed on October 9, 2013, to level 12. *On August 14, 2014, the , was listed on sale at a reduced price for a limited period of time. **The 's sale ended on August 18, 2014 when the price rose from 150 to 1500 gems. *On September 4, 2015, the , was listed on sale at a reduced price for a limited period of time. **The 's sale ended on September 8, 2015 when the price rose from 150 to 1500 gems. *On June 22, 2016, an extra line was added to the end of the 's description stating: "This dragon cannot breed at this time." *On August 26, 2016, the , was listed on sale at a reduced price for a limited period of time. **The 's sale ended on August 29, 2016 when the price rose from 150 to 1500 gems. Possible References *The 's description states, "sometimes trapping remnants from the ancient world". This is likely a reference to the fact that amber is famous for sometimes trapping insects as it hardens, and preserving them. Extremely old, but very preserved, insects have been found in hardened amber. *The Evergreen Dragon being used in the 's breeding combination is likely a reference to the fact that amber is made out of hardened tree resin. Category:Limited Category:Epic Dragons Category:Gemstone Dragons